BitterSweet
by xoBitterSweetox
Summary: Just any other average love-hate relationship. First it tastes bitter. But then it begins to taste a rich sweetness that seems almost impossible to describe. Oneshot/Rimahiko


**A/N: This is just a story I came up with last night. Oh and just to warn you all, the characters are sort of OOC. Mostly Nagihiko.**

**~Bitter Sweet~**

It was like any other love-hate relationship you would normally read in anime and manga. First it starts out with this bitter feeling that makes you want to throw up. Then gradually and slowly, this sweet feeling starts to flood your mind and then you find yourself falling head over heels for that person. At least, that's how it normally is.

This little fictional story that I have created is about two characters that do not belong to me in any way possible. It is a love-hate romance the two share. But this story is different in a way as well. It shows the feelings of this love-hate relationship these two have to share. A feeling that may seem almost indescribable.

Our little story takes place in Tokyo, Japan at a school known as Seiyo Elementary. A boy and a girl go to this school. They hate each other with a deep churning hatred that wells up inside of them every time they see each other. Just seeing one another made them want to go and jump off a cliff. Now this is where the bitterness starts to kick in. The awful feeling of bitterness.

Before we even begin this story, the characters must be introduced. Our first character is a girl by the name of Mashiro Rima. She is a short girl for her age. She has pale and fragile skin that could probably be ripped easily. Long wavy curls cascaded down her small figure. Her eyes were big and honey-colored. Like a fawn's.

The second character in our story is Fujisaki Nagihiko who lived most of his life as a cross-dresser. He is a tall boy with ivory skin and eyes shining a bright gold color. Violet locks of hair flowed down his back all the way to his waist.

Now that is out of the way, let our short one-shot begin...

**Part 1: Bitter Like Coffee**

_Ugh. It's her again, _thought Nagihiko as he saw Rima walk past him on the way to lunch.

He hated Rima with such a deep burning hate. It was so hard to describe that feeling. It felt bitter. Hah. Bitter. That word sounded like biter. As if something was biting him in the neck.

Nagihiko pretended as if Rima never went right past him. He pretended she never existed at all. Instead, he kept on walking, keeping his posture straight and walking as elegantly as he could. Like a gentleman as he would say.

There were whispering going around in the halls. He knew it was about him and Rima. People found them as an item. Of course this disgusted Nagihiko terribly though. Him? With Rima? He scoffed. What irritable little fools they were. To ever think him and Rima were actually going out. The thought made him want to gag.

When he reached the cafeteria, he made his way over to an empty table and sat down. He opened up his lunch box and reached in for his sandwich. That is, until he noticed it was gone. Where had it go? Did it disappear? Did someone steal it? Or had he just left it sitting on the counter at home? He groaned in aggravation. He was starving! He shouldn't have to search for his food!

"Looking for something?" a high pitched voice said.

Nagihiko slowly lifted his head to see Satan's spawn standing right in front of him. He growled.

"Give...it...back," he said in a low and deadly tone.

"Or what? You gonna hit me?" Rima smirked.

"If you don't give it back here right now I will! And I have no problem hitting you! Especially since you definitely are not a girl," Nagihiko said with a sly grin.

_Oh no he just didn't!_

Rima's face turned red with raging fury. "Someday I will murder you Fujisaki. Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow. But someday I will," she hissed as she threw his sandwich on the ground, stomping on it. She turned around promptly and stuck her nose up in the air and just simply walked away.

Ooooh, that little brat was so going to get it! He swear she was pulling at his strings right now. He never had this much hatred for her before. Nagihiko slammed his fist against the table in anger and swore.

"Yo, what's wrong?" a nonchalant voice said from above Nagihiko.

And that's where Kukai came in. The messy brown-haired and tan-skinned jock sat down next to Nagihiko. His emerald-green eyes looked warily at his friend.

"It's that demon," Nagihiko muttered. "She keeps pushing my buttons."

"Maybe she likes you," Kukai suggested. His eyes wandered over to Nagihiko's sandwich which lay dead on the floor.

Nagihiko's heart seemed to stop. "W-What?" he choked.

"You heard me. Maybe she likes you," he repeated.

"No way! We are sworn enemies! Ever since I came back from Europe we are enemies," Nagihiko said as his voice raised an octave.

"Dude, calm down. I'm just saying. I mean, normally this is a sign of a love-hate relationship," Kukai explained.

"Well, it can't be because I have no love for this demon child," Nagihiko muttered.

"Whatever you say, man," Kukai said with a slight smirk.

* * *

_Why can't he just jump off a cliff and die? Maybe then life would be so much easier for me._

Rima sat back down at her table with Amu and Yaya. Her face was all red and blotched with anger. She huffed as she rested her head on the heel of her hand.

"What's wrong, Rima-tan?" Yaya asked with a worried look.

"It's that cross-dressing freak! I hate him," Rima muttered under her breath.

"We know you do, Rima. But maybe he just likes you," Amu suggested innocently.

Rima went bug-eyed on her friends. "Are you _kidding_ me? Am I the only sane one here? He hates me! Just as much as I hate him!" Rima denied.

"Whatever you say, Rima-tan," Yaya said with a slight smirk.

"What do you mean by that, Yaya?" Rima raised an eyebrow suspiciously at her candy addicted friend.

"She means, most relationships that are love-hate start out this way," Amu explained as she took a bite out of her muffin.

"You have got to be kidding me here. Seriously! I mean...I hate him! How could I ever love him? He is so rude and evil to me," Rima complained as she slumped down low in her seat.

"Sure. Whatever, Rima. But I know you like him. Everyone in school know you two are each others significant other," Amu said dreamily.

"Such lies."

Later that day after school, it was time for the good 'ol guardian meetings. Rima was quietly making her way over there until a purple-haired beast blocked her way. She scowled and looked up at Nagihiko.

"Move," she muttered as she tried to shove her way past him.

"No, I don't think so. I'm walking with you," Nagihiko stubbornly said.

Rima's jaw dropped. No this wasn't right! He was supposed to be pushing her back and maybe even throwing in a couple of punches while Rima fake cried her way out of it. He was supposed to be at least 300 feet away from her! He signed a contract about this! They both did. Now it seemed like Nagihiko wanted to break that contract.

"We signed a contract! No being near each other!" Rima complained.

"Rima sweetheart, that contract was broken long ago. Especially since we keep walking by each other in the halls," Nagihiko slyly said.

Rima blinked a couple of times, staring up into his golden orbs. She tried to process what he meant. What he just said. Once that was over, she remembered the first two words in her sentence. Those words. Those awful bittersweet words! Her face turned red with fury.

"Don't you dare call me _sweetheart_ ever again. Got it? I am nobody's sweetheart and I hate that sweet word," Rima said in a menacingly tone.

"Yeah and I _so _would love to see what you plan doing to me if I say it again, _**sweetheart**_." Nagihiko smirked.

Rima cried out in frustration. She knew she could do practically nothing. It was hopeless. He was hopeless. It was all freaking hopeless. She marched off, not forgetting to pull on his long hair super duper hard today. She then disappeared down the halls with Nagihiko just standing there with fury rising in his bloodstream.

Nagihiko slammed his fist against a locker and sighed. He should hate Rima. But ever since Kukai said she may like him, he was eager to know. He wanted to know if what Kukai said at lunch was actually true. If it was, he didn't know what he would do. Be happy? He sighed and turned around—following Rima's path towards the Royal Garden.

* * *

"Rima?"

"Present."

"Yaya?"

"Here!"

"Amu?"

"Whatever."

"Nagihiko?"

"Here."

"Okay, so everyone is finally here," Tadase said with a small smile as he began to shuffle the attendance papers.

Rima and Nagihiko had to sit next to each other in the guardian meetings. Now, normally you would think they would be at each others throats as they tried to kill one another. This wasn't the case though. They had to learn to control their temper and pay attention to Tadase. But it was hard since Rima decided to keep kicking Nagihiko throughout the whole meeting.

Nagihiko smiled grimly at Rima. "Would you please stop?"

"Nope."

Oh now that was the last straw. He couldn't stand it no more. And neither could Rima.

Nagihiko stood up abruptly, surprising everyone. Rima did the same.

"Okay listen here, Queen! I am tired of your selfish acts and your personality! I tried to act kind to you in the beginning, but you brought me down to your enemy list. I never did anything wrong to you ever! Yet you decide to start this little atrocious fight!" Nagihiko growled.

"You tried stealing Amu from me! Don't you know how it feels when your best friend is being taken away from a stranger?" Rima cried. Tears began to slip out of her eyes.

"Oh don't you dare pull that crap on me, Rima! I know it's more to it than that!" Nagihiko said, practically yelling now.

"_Shut up!_"

Rima and Nagihiko paused in their little argument and turned to Yaya who's face was puffy with anger. They stared at the young girl with confused looks.

"I've seen this in my manga. You two both like each other but refuse to admit it! Why can't you two just get along for once? Fighting should never be the option!" Yaya whined.

"Yaya..." Rima murmured. She sighed and then smiled. "I guess you're right. Maybe we can start over, right?" Rima turned to Nagihiko and held out her hand. "Truce?"

Nagihiko—at first—was hesitant to take her hand. He felt like time was moving too quickly. Then he remembered all those silly fights they used to get into. He chuckled at the memories and also smiled. He grabbed Rima's hand and shook it gently.

"Truce."

**Part Two: Sweet**

It was the first day of Rima and Nagihiko's truce. A truce that they even signed another contract on. This time, they decided to act more gentle and nice to each other. Rima would walk past Nagihiko. Nagihiko would wave back. That was how it worked for the two.

They even ate lunch together. During lunch time, Rima would sift through the cafe, looking for Nagihiko. When she spotted him, she would skip right over and sit next to him. They smiled and shared their lunches. It was like a brand new friendship has been formed.

Of course, it was difficult though. To have to maintain such kindness to a person you once hate! It can take a whole lot out of you. It felt almost bittersweet. As if, it felt good that he was able to start a new friendship with Rima. Yet the downside was how hard it was to not be mean to her and shove her away. It was the same for Rima.

Everyone in the halls would carefully watch this new relationship Rima and Nagihiko had. They thought they looked totally perfect together. They really were each others significant other. Their true love. It was meant to be. This statement was blind to the couple though. They denied every feeling related to love that they had for each other. Aside from the friendship of course. That was a little bit too obvious.

"Hey, want to go to the beach?" Nagihiko offered one day.

Rima looked up from the book she was reading in the library. She smiled light up at him. "Of course."

So later that afternoon, Rima went home to get ready. Her parents were fighting verbally once again in the living room. They didn't even seem to notice Rima was home. So they probably wouldn't notice if she walked out the front door right now and left forever.

Rima ascended up the stairs to her bedroom. She began shuffling through her drawers as she looked for her bathing suit. After a couple minutes of investigating every drawer she had, she found it. Rima quickly changed into it. She put a pink camisole with puffy sleeves and a frilly white skirt over it. She grabbed her sunglasses and sun hat along with a pair of sandals and a bag of beach supplies. She then sneaked out the front door of her house without being noticed.

Rima had arrived at the beach. She walked down the boardwalk and down to the sandy beach, inhaling the fresh scent of the ocean. Rima smiled a little.

"Yo, Rima!"

Rima swiftly turned around to see the purple-haired-wonder running up to her.

"Glad you could make it," he said with a grin.

"Yeah." Rima just smiled lightly.

Nagihiko grabbed Rima's hand gently and led her to an empty spot on the beach away from the crowd.

"How about we set our things here?" he suggested.

Rima nodded in agreement and began to set up the towel and beach umbrella while Nagihiko set the cooler down on the ground. Once they were done, it was time to hit the waters. Rima threw off her clothes, revealing her polka-dotted bathing suit. Nagihiko just pulled off his shirt.

"Are you ready?" he asked with a grin.

Rima nodded unconsciously. She couldn't help staring at his chest for some reason. He looked so sexy at this angle that she couldn't pull her eyes away. Especially since he was so close to her. Nagihiko only stared at Rima with confusion, totally oblivious to what Rima was thinking.

_How could I have not noticed it before? So close up he looks so damned hot! And...oh my. He has a six-pack too. Dammit...am I really falling in love like the rest of his fan girls? _Rima groaned.

"Okay," Rima said with a smile as she stood up. "Last one in is a rotten egg!" she shouted, darting off down towards the water.

"Hey, wait up!" Nagihiko said as he laughed. He chased after Rima into the waters, accidentally bumping into her and pulling her into an embrace.

They fell over into the water with Nagihiko still holding her. They were laughing for a couple of seconds before they realized the position they were in. Blushing, the two pulled apart and stared at the ocean waters.

That was when they both realized they actually were falling in love. Or maybe they already were in love to begin with. Oh and it wasn't just that. They also realized this sweet taste in their mouths. It was indescribably sweet. Sweet like sugar. Sweet like candy. Whatever the taste was, it was almost as sweet as heaven. No. It was heaven.

**Part 3: Bitter+Sweet=True Love/Love+Hate=True Love**

Later the next week, Rima and Nagihiko were alone in the Royal Garden, stacking papers and grading them. They quietly did their work, refusing to look at each other. But it felt impossible not to. Rima would keep sneaking glances at him while Nagihiko kept sneaking glances at her. They tried not to get caught by the other. And they were doing well at it too. Until they decided to look up at the same time.

A blush covered Rima's and Nagihiko's face. They quickly looked away in sync and began to grade and stack more papers.

So quiet...

"So..." Rima broke the silence.

"Did you have fun? At the beach I mean," Nagihiko murmured.

Rima just nodded. "Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Just making sure."

In case you are confused, the two want to confess. It didn't take too long to realize they were in love. It never took that long. Well, at least in this story. But maybe that was because they were thinking so much about it ever since that fateful day when both Yaya, Kukai, and Amu agreed they could be in love. Even the whole school thought so too. Oh god, even their principal—Tsukasa—thought this!

Nagihiko decided it was time to step up to the plate. Be a big boy now and confess. It was time. They were alone. He could do it. Nagihiko coughed a bit and stared at Rima with intent eyes.

"Rima, I would like to talk to you about a fragile subject," he began."

"Hm?" Rima stared up at him in confusion. "What is it?"

"You see, I was thinking about it a lot over the past few weeks. And everyone else thinks so...and...I think that I...I..." Nagihiko gulped down the lump in his throat.

Rima knew what he was going to say. A blush spread over Rima's face. "Continue."

"I love you!" Nagihiko blurted. His eyes widened and he covered his mouth as he uttered, "I'm sorry" over and over again.

"I love you too," Rima said bluntly while still blushing.

"W-What?" He looked up at Rima, stunned she liked him back.

"I was also thinking it over. And I think I love you as well. I guess they were right," Rima said as she laughed coldly.

"I'm glad then. Because I think we may make a perfect match," Nagihiko said in a teasing tone.

He walked over to where Rima sat and leaned down, pressing his lips gently against hers. Rima's eyes widened. She was kissing her enemy. The enemy that she held a grudge against for so long. The enemy that became her friend. And now her lover.

This kiss was bittersweet. Starting out bitter at first, but became a sweet sensation against the others lips.

This was the story of the bittersweet couple who got over their hatred for each other and fell in love. Quick it was. But when you do a lot of thinking, situations like this can be very quick. So now our story ends with Rima and Nagihiko going out and living a happily ever after.

Just. Like. That.

~**The End~**

**A/N: I hope you Rimahiko lovers enjoyed this! I know...it was boring. The way I wrote it is different from my usual writing. I try to make it more mature, but being in 7th grade and 13 years old barely knowing how to write real literature made this super hard. Hehe...anyway, I just went with the flow. Didn't really plan it out at all. Haha oh well~ :3 Anyway, I spent most of my morning ((well actually all of it)) finishing this. And I have to go to school in 9 more minutes as well! I sacrificed my time to finish this! So yeah...anyway I guess it is decent. Aside from all of that, you all know the drill! Please do review and tell me what you think!  
**


End file.
